Previous correlational (Boden, et al., 2003) and experimental (Boden & Berenbaum, 2003) research suggests there exists a relation between emotional awareness and peculiar beliefs. The broad goal of the proposed project, which will focus on emotional processes and peculiar beliefs, is to determine which (a) emotions/emotional processes, interact with which (b) cognitive biases (previously found to be associated with delusions), and with which (c) individual differences (e.g., gender, self-esteem), to lead to which (d) specific types of peculiar beliefs. This project will consist of two studies: (1) in a cross-sectional study, self report, behavioral, and implicit measures will be utilized to determine the relations between facets of emotional awareness and peculiar beliefs, and moderators/mediators of these relations (e.g., individual differences, such as gender and perceived control); and (2) an analog experiment will be used to determine causal relations between emotional awareness and peculiar beliefs.